


Jim's Lost Snuffles

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair looses something special of Jim's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Lost Snuffles

## Jim's Lost Snuffles

by Tamy Pooh

Author's website:  <http://winged.ma-at.net/Pooh>

Full disclaimers at website. I don't own any of them- I am owned by several Snuffle Bears   


Thanks to the Senadians and Sewit people for all your support.   


See more Snuffle Stories at snuffles site. 

* * *

"BLAIR!" Jim screamed at the top of his lungs at the site that came into view when he opened the door to the loft. 

Throwing his coat, keys, everything on the floor in his panic, he ran over to the floor by the sofa. Grabbing Blair up into his arms, he held him tightly. Rocking back and forth, trying to turn up his hearing. Still, he couldn't hear what the smaller man was muttering it was to disjointed. 

Pulling back slightly, he took Blair's face between his hands. With a slight shake to the other man's head, Jim practically shouted "Chief, what's wrong?" 

Blair looked up at him, eyes huge, round and wet. With a heart broken sob he broke Jim's slight hold, bending forward to bury his head in the other man's chest. Shaking his head, he sobbed out heatbrokenly "gone, all gone." 

"Chief, there's nothing we can't fix. Come on, buddy bear, what's wrong? What's gone?" Jim soothed his guide. Shaking his own head at that turn about. 

"Jim, man, you're gonna kill me, he's gone. He's really gone...." 

"Who, Blair, who's gone?" Jim anxiously asked, panic creeping back into his voice. 

Blair looked up at Jim, sniffled a little, looking away, feeling the larger man soothing his back in small circles, he finally blurted out "Your blue snuffles, man. I went to put him away. I set him down somewhere, and lost him, and now I can't find him and he's GONE" Blair shouted, finshing up on a wail, "you can kill me now,man.Just kill me." 

Stunned, Jim just kept his tight hold on his guide, thinking. Where would a snuffle bear go when it wanted to hide.... 

TBC in The Blue Snuffle Bear Reunion and Snuffles POV- the day I got Lost 

05-18-01 

* * *

End Jim's Lost Snuffles by Tamy Pooh: snufflebears@juno.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
